


Love at First Sight

by samiya88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiya88/pseuds/samiya88
Summary: 冰上的尤里维勇同人，私设有，OOC，不能接受者请点右上角，谢谢！
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, 维勇 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

维克托·尼基福罗夫，俄罗斯当代最受世界瞩目的传说一样的存在，世界花样滑冰锦标赛和大奖赛中五连霸的最高峰男单滑冰者。强大自信、优雅风度、完美的跳跃技术和对于乐曲诠释，俊美的面容，挺拔的身姿，如月光倾泻般的银色头发再加上如蓝宝石一样深邃的眼睛，在各国的花样滑冰粉丝中有不少狂热的粉丝，每次比赛只要他出场，无论是在哪里，粉丝的尖叫，热烈的掌声，比赛完之后飞向冰场上漫天的花束，都昭示着他如冰上之神一般的人气，就是这样一位选手，突然在事业最高峰的时候，激流勇退，向全世界宣告说他要暂停比赛，休息一年，然后彻底消失在大众面前，任各种大小报媒体狗仔想尽各种办法都没找到他的下落。

九州 长谷津町

维克多来到这个偏僻的小城已经有一段时间了，日本这个国家他以前比赛也来过多次，但仅限于比赛，比赛结束之后他都是匆匆的赶回俄罗斯进行下一次比赛的备战，几乎没有时间好好的看看这个东方的岛国。维克多最喜欢‘出乎意料的惊喜’，他的表演宗旨也是如此，对他来说，让观众感到惊喜，才代表他的表演成功。但维克托其实已经遇到无法再让观众感到惊喜的瓶颈期，也无法再进行自我突破。所以他想先暂时休息一段时间来找寻下一季比赛的灵感，在世界地图面前，冥冥之中有一个声音让他去日本，去这个城市，当第一次看到这个地名的时候，他感觉心底被紧紧的揪住，于是他迫不及待的收拾了行李，带着自己的爱犬马卡钦，来到了这个日本佐贺县西北部东松浦半岛侧的港湾小城。

每天早上，他都会带着马卡钦在海边散步，附近的居民都对他这个外国人特别的友好，虽然听不懂这些居民在说什么，但他长久以来深入骨髓的良好礼仪让他对碰到的每个人也都报以微笑，四月的海边还有些微凉，维克多穿着厚长的风衣，带着皮手套，墨镜下的眼睛里面却有着一丝的不安和焦虑，马卡钦像是感受到了什么一般，呜呜的舔着维克多的手心，维克多温柔的蹲下，抚摸着马卡钦的头 “对不起，让马卡钦担心了呢”，马卡钦像是回应他一般，汪汪地叫了两声，然后向前跑去，边跑还边回头示意让主人跟上。

“马卡钦！” 维克多有些担心马卡钦在陌生的地方会跑丢，他边叫着爱犬的名字一边快速的跟上，断断续续的跑了十分钟左右，马卡钦蹲坐在一个建筑物的门口，维克多看着门口的看板“ICE CASTLE”，而且还贴了几张貌似滑冰教学的海报，玻璃门内居然有一副自己的巨大海报，维克多轻笑一声，没想到在这种乡下地方也有滑冰场，他看着门口的告示上写着平时的营业时间上中午12点到晚上8点，现在才早上9点半，估计冰场根本没开始营业，维克多带着马卡钦，“走吧马卡钦，这里还不能进去哟，我们下次再来吧”，马卡钦摇摇尾巴，对着维克多的身后又汪汪叫了两声。

冰场的玻璃门打开了，西郡豪看着门口的银发男人的背影，感觉像是在那里见过似的，他弯下腰给男人鞠躬：“不好意思，这位客人，今天我们滑冰场由于某些情况所以停止营业，对你所造成的困扰，请多多包涵”

维克多完全没听懂这个出来的男人在说什么，他以为对方认出了自己，于是他转过身来友善的报以微笑 “May I come in?”

西郡豪瞪大了双眼看着眼前的男人，维克托·尼基福罗夫！！！！！天啦！！！他不敢相信自己的眼睛，消失在大众和媒体面前的俄罗斯传奇滑冰选手居然就站在自己的面前，他还反复对比了自己身后的海报和眼前这个男人的面容，完全一致！！！

“Yes, please”

他哆哆嗦嗦的回了一句，为男人拉开了门，心里慌乱得一比，为什么这个人会来他们这种乡下城市？

维克多进入滑冰场之后环顾了下四周，这个滑冰场虽然有些旧了，但一般冰场该有的设备都还是有的，而且十分干净整洁，说明工作人员日常是有好好的维护这个地方。

突然，他听到的音乐的声音，正是他上一季的自由滑曲目“伴随我的身边”，他快步的走向冰场，冰场中央，一个黑发黑衣的青年正在表演自己的自由滑曲目，而且动作是跟他自由滑的动作完全一致，看得出来是辛苦练了很久，黑发青年沉浸在自己的表演中，根本没有注意到冰场边多了一个人。

维克多呆呆的看着眼前的青年，，他的视线热切追寻着青年在冰场上各种跳跃各种动作，目光完全无法从青年的身上移开，心底的空虚和一直以来的不安彷徨像是被瞬间填满一般：

“终于，终于找到了，我的缪斯！”


	2. Love at First Sight （二）

（维克多按照原作设定是不懂日语的，勇利之前在美国底特律集训，所以英语是相当好，跟维克多一般是英语交流的）

一曲完毕，青年保持着ending的姿势，满头的汗水，潮红的脸蛋，大口喘气，让人忍不住想上去紧紧的拥抱他，告诉他这套自由滑表现得多么的完美。青年背对着他滑向场边，似乎有些拘谨而又紧张的对着在冰场边唯一的女观众说什么。

冰场旁边的女观众似乎是这位青年的粉丝，看惯了狂热粉丝的维克多立刻就明白了，她眼中的光辉，激动得挥舞着双臂开心得对青年大叫，似乎是在向青年表达对这套表演她是多么的喜爱。

优子非常的激动，她以为勇利在大奖赛失利之后肯定会很消沉，结果勇利不仅完美的复制了维克多的表演，而且还告诉她希望能找回之前热爱滑冰的心情，优子真心的为这位好朋友感到开心。她突然发现冰场的另一端站着一个男人，一瞬间，她涨红了双颊，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜得，嘴巴大张的看着男人，好友好像跟她说了什么话她完全没听进耳朵里面去，她手指微微的颤抖指着勇利的背后

“勇….利…. 维……维………维…….” 勇利发现优子根本没有听他讲话，反而指着她的背后，像是激动而又兴奋的想说些什么但是又说不出来。

勇利顺着优子的手指的方向回过身来，看到了站在他眼前的男人，一霎间，他全身紧张得像一块石头，他的心沉坠得像灌满了冷铅, 嘴里艰难的吐出了一个名字：

“维克托·尼基福罗夫……”

勇利的大脑已经失去指挥自己行动的能力，木头一般地站在那里不动，愣着两只眼睛发呆似地看着站在他前面的男人，他一直以来憧憬向往的人

随后懊恼和羞愧的感觉充满了全身，紧张得汗一股脑儿往外冒，心扑通扑通地跳，脸也刷涨得通红

“维克多怎么会来这里？？？重点不是这里，重点是被看到了？居然被维克多亲眼看到了自己居然滑了他上一赛季的自由滑曲目，自己这种水平居然还不自量力想要模仿维克多，实在是太羞耻了，但不管怎么样，还是要好好的去打招呼，这是作为职业花样滑冰选手必备的礼仪之一”

维克多看着眼前向他慢慢滑过来的青年，他脸上的表情非常的有趣，像是羞愧又是挣扎，眼角划过一滴晶莹的泪珠，他想要拼命忍住，跟孩子似的把呜咽哽咽下去，可是眼泪还是涌上来，亮晶晶地挤在眼圈边上，一忽儿功夫两颗大泪珠离开眼睛，慢慢地顺着两颊流了下来。维克多伸开双臂，拥抱住了他前面默默流泪的青年，他能明显感受到青年的身体一下子僵硬了

“乖，不要哭了，你表现得很完美哟，勇利”

勇利耳边传来的了维克多性感而又撩人的话语，在听到这句话的瞬间，像一句咒语般不知道怎么回事，泪水突然决堤，像长久以来的不安，焦虑，压力得以释放似的豆大的泪珠从他的眼眶奔涌而出，全身轻微地颤抖，慢慢的他抬起手臂，缓缓的抱住了眼前的男人，越来越紧，伴随着越来越大啜泣声，在诺大的冰场里，显得格外注目。

维克多此时并没有说出更多的话语安慰勇利，只是任凭勇利的泪水沾满了他的前襟，不知道多久之后，勇利慢慢的放下了环住维克多的手臂，挣脱出了维克多的怀抱，像是非常不好意思般的对着眼前的俊美男人说到：

“维克多，你为什么会出现在这里?”

“勇利，我遵守约定来当你的教练了，我会让你在大奖赛总决赛上夺冠的哦！“

勇利懵逼的看着在他面前微笑着向他wink的世界最强滑冰选手维克多：

“什——————————么———————？？？？？“


	3. Love at First Sight （三）

对于不了解维克多的滑冰选手来说，维克多有着强大的实力，无可挑剔的礼仪，对于粉丝宽容和蔼可亲，平易近人，对各路媒体的应对也各种游刃有余，所有的荣耀光环加注在他的身上显得一点都不为过，但像从小就带着他在世界各地东征西讨的教练雅科夫来说，维克多在光环的背后其实有着诸多的毛病，比如说任性，挑剔，如果不是真正了解他的人，很容易被他热情而又温柔的假象给蒙蔽住，其实维克多是一个非常冷酷的人，很少有人能真正走进他的内心。

维克多出生于俄罗斯一个延续了几代财富的旧式家族，据说他的祖上跟历史上那位强大女皇的家族有着姻亲的关系，维克多父母都是俄罗斯著名的外科医生，幼年时期维克多就展现出来了无与伦比的滑冰的天赋，他像是生来就为了花样滑冰而存在的一样，开明的父母并没有强迫维克多按照他们的意愿去学医，反而非常支持他的滑冰运动，从7岁起维克多便在雅科夫的门下进行花样滑冰的系统训练，至今已经20年了。维克多自开始参加比赛起就获奖无数，16岁便成为世界花样滑冰青年组的冠军，是实现了大奖赛决赛男子单人五连霸，世界花样滑冰锦标赛男人单人五连霸的传奇纪录保持者，是雅科夫最引以为傲的弟子。但就是这样的弟子，雅科夫最近却越来越读不懂他，在还没跟他商量的时候就自行的跟媒体宣告说休赛一年，而且消失得无影无踪，他气急败坏的想要打电话去询问到底怎么回事，结果对方连电话都没接，直接转入语音信箱，明显是躲着他，他还是从媒体上得知的消息，维克多遇到瓶颈的事情雅科夫也很忧虑，但雅科夫没想到的是维克多想到的解决办法居然给日本那个花样滑冰选手做教练？维克多怎么可能成为一个好的教练？维克多会在解决他瓶颈问题之后毫不留情的离开，虽然明面上肯定会做得让人挑不出任何的毛病，但这样的话对方实在是太可怜了。更让雅科夫心塞的是他的另一名得意弟子尤里普利谢茨基也追随着师兄的脚步跑去日本了，一个一个的都不让他省心。

日本 长谷津町

胜生勇利现在遭遇了人生中最大的危机，已经深夜12点了，他丝毫没有任何的睡意，他平躺在床上，被人当作抱枕紧紧的搂住，勇利紧张得心砰砰直跳，他身体僵直，一动也不敢动，耳边传来均匀绵长而又有规律的呼吸声，造成一切的罪魁祸手已然睡熟。过了不知道多久之后，勇利才敢轻轻的扭过头，看着他身边这个熟悉而又陌生的俊美面容，银色发丝也因为熟睡稍显凌乱，他抬起因为长时间保持同一个姿势导致酸疼的胳膊，指尖轻轻的把对方凌乱的发丝拨到额头一边，手轻柔的抚摸了一下对方的脸庞。勇利到现在都不敢相信维克多来当他的教练这件事情是真的，他感觉像做梦一般，神啊，如果是做梦的话，请让我这个梦一直做下去，永远不要醒来。一阵困意袭来，勇利慢慢的闭上了眼睛，身体不自觉的慢慢向身边的热源缓缓的靠近，最终下意识的抱住了身边的人，陷入沉睡中。

维克多睡眼朦胧的睁开眼，打算起身，但没等他起来，维克多发现自己的腰被勇利紧紧的环住了。马卡钦见主人醒过来了，呜呜得叫了一声，维克多向马卡钦做了嘘的一声的手势，马卡钦又乖乖的躺回床边，在没有主人的许可下，马卡钦不会跳上主人的床上叫主人起床的。维克多撑起上半身，看着身边的勇利，回想起昨天俩人同床共枕的过程，脸上浮起恶作剧得逞般的笑容

昨天尤里奥来了之后，嫌弃楼上的房间又狭窄又闷，按照他的话来说是他在圣彼得堡的厕所都这个房间大，而且最主要的是没有床，尤里奥任性的要求去睡维克多的大床，维克多居然二话没说，就让出了勇利专门为自己买的床，然后带着马卡钦，可怜兮兮的敲了勇利房间的门，告诉勇利自己被尤里奥鸠占鹊巢，没有床那他只能去睡大厅了。勇利在维克多敲了5分钟之后还是打开了门，让维克多进了自己的房间。

维克多进入勇利的房间之后，环视一周，很简单朴实的房间，床书桌柜子，都是一些日用品，没有多余的东西，但维克多还是发现了些许的端倪，门上还有墙上有很多海报的痕迹，有些地方还有多余的透明胶带粘着海报的一角，看样子是主人慌慌张张撕掉的，维克多轻笑一声，看着维克多嘴角的露出的一抹微笑，勇利觉得莫名有些心虚，他结结巴巴的跟维克多说：

“那你今天。。。跟我一起睡好了，现在太晚了，我明天去收拾另外一个客房给尤里奥”

维克多毫不客气的走向了勇利的床，掀开勇利用体温暖过的被子，马卡钦也乖乖的躺在了床头边的地板上

“好暖和啊！！谢谢勇利啦！赶紧过来睡觉吧，对了！勇利！记得关灯哟”说完便大大方方的躺上去了。


End file.
